beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
David Van Driessen
David Van Driessen is a hippie teacher at Highland High School. Personality A kind, peace-loving sort, he expresses eternal optimism in Beavis and Butt-head's potential and consistently forgives them for their misbehavior. Only rarely does he lose his temper or punish them. The episode Cleaning House shows one of his only instances of pure anger at the duo after they destroy his beloved 8-track collection by washing it in the sink. A song from the book This Book Sucks, "The Ballad of Beavis and Butt-head," hints that he is actually frustrated with Beavis and Butt-head and that he is haunted by their laughter. Van Driessen usually expresses his disapproval with the duo's inattention and crude humor, often coupled with a mild lecture, urging the boys to "be more open to life's experiences" and to be less crude and more sensitive towards women. Van Driessen also encourages his students to get in touch with their feelings and to "wow" him with their creativity towards their assignments. He has a tendency to his sentences with "mkay?". He believes in non-violence, cooperation, and expressing one's feelings. He and Coach Buzzcut, the gym/health teacher, clash in their methods of dealing with Beavis and Butt-head. Van Driessen is perhaps the only character on the show (besides Daria and Stewart) who does not hate the duo. He sticks up for them when they are threatened by others, e.g., Mr. Manners in the episode Manners Suck. He also expresses sadness (while the other teachers feel relief) at the news of the duo's "death" in Beavis and Butt-head Are Dead. In addition to being a teacher, the episode Blackout! shows Van Driessen to be a Highland Civil Defense volunteer. Appearances Van Driessen's appearance consists of a purple T-shirt with a peace sign on the front, jeans, and sandals with white socks. He also has long reddish blond hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Trivia *Mike Judge stated that Van Driessen was inspired by a reporter he encountered while playing in a band with Sam Myers. His voice and personality are similar to that of Gerald Goode from Judge's short-lived series The Goode Family. *Van Driessen was fired by Principal McVicker in "School Test," which is, to date, his final appearance on the show. *Van Driessen appears in the Sega Genesis game to give the duo cryptic hints for finding three of their ticket pieces. He also appears during the game's end credits, playing his guitar for a band of woodland creatures. *Van Driessen also appear in the game Beavis and Butt-head Virtual Stupidity. *Van Driessen is also a skilled guitarist and singer/songwriter. His songs featured on the show include "Men" and "Touch a mountain." Every time he tries to play a song however, he is severely injured. This was a running gag on the show, continued in Beavis and Butt-head Do America when he sings "Lesbian Seagull" to his students and is then arrested by ATF agents. *In his song "Chopping Wood with My Father" from the book This Book Sucks, Van Driessen reveals that he had a difficult relationship with his conservative father, who was dying from Alzheimer's at the time. He also had a brother named Tom, who died serving in the Gulf War. *Van Driessen most recently appears on the track "Handle with Care" on the Kid Cudi album Speedin' Bullet 2 Heaven, in which he encourages Beavis and Butt-head to take hallucinogens and meditate. *Van Driessen has also similarities including of the end of the sentences then saying "m'kay", like Mr. Mackey from Comedy Central series South Park. Gallery Cyber-Butt_(3).jpg|Mr. Van Driessen with his student inside Highland High School's library in Cyber-Butt. Cyber-Butt_(5).jpg|Mr. Van Driessen Cyber-Butt_(6).jpg Crisis_Line_(3).jpg|Mr. Van Driessen in Crisis Line. Crisis_Line_(7).jpg Crisis_Line_(6).jpg Crisis_Line_(8).jpg Crisis_Line_(13).jpg Sources Category:Characters Category:Highland High School Category:Beavis and Butt-head Do America Category:Heroes